Manaphy
Manaphy (originally from Pokémon) is the Prince of the Sea, one of the Eight Legendary Firstborn, and younger blood-brother of Eva Roberts in Gamewizard's universe. He was born under Ocean King Kyogre Neptune and his wife, Mamare; but hatched 10 years later by his sister, Eva. History Benders' Dawn Saga Manaphy was born at the same time as his sister, under Ocean King Kyogre and human Mamare; except Manaphy was created as an egg that had yet to hatch. His egg was stolen by Davy Jones and his pirates when they invaded Oceana, and has been taken aboard the Flying Dutchman. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, when Eva was taken aboard the Dutchman, she escaped and stole the egg from Jones's grasp, and her friends helped care for the egg as they sailed the seas on the Sweet Revenge. When the gang had to face Mandy again, Mandy stole the egg, and while she was fighting Rachel, they dropped it out of its container and Eva caught it, which caused the egg to hatch and Manaphy to be born. Throughout the rest of the story, Eva has been bonding with her younger blood-brother, and was sad when she had to release him at the story's end, so he could return to Oceana with Kyogre. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Eva and the crew returned to Oceana so that Eva could capture Manaphy in the Spirit Ball and mark herself as Manaphy's Guardian. The group was betrayed by Lyle T. Rourke, who captured Manaphy and used him to power his ship. When the heroes defeated Rourke, Eva was able to capture Manaphy. They held onto Manaphy for the rest of the journey, letting him play with Celebi on occasion as she was also back with her Guardian. When they rested on Planet Avalar, Manaphy switched the bodies of Kweeb and Kami for fun, resulting in the latter being washed down the river. When they went to the Avatar Realms, Manaphy and Eva met an old woman named Hama, who agreed to train Eva in waterbending. But she revealed to be a bloodbender that night, attempting to take control of Manaphy's water body, but their friends came to the rescue and bested Hama. After the Eight Firstborn were forced to awaken Arceus, they were all separated, in which Manaphy ended up in Aku's possession at Miracle City. Manaphy was rescued by Eva, Sonic, and Shadow, and he later grants Eva his power for the final battle with Arceus. Nextgen Series Following the Firstborn Quest, Eva set Manaphy free to roam the seas. Eight years before the current time, Spongebob Squarepants accidentally caught Ocean Fairy, Lapis Lazuli in a jellyfish net. He swings her around and breaks her Lazuli Gem. Lapis becomes angry, but Manaphy soothes her soul with his voice and leads the enraged spirit away from Oceana. Eventually, Manaphy wanders them to Mermaid Swamp, lured by the songs of the local poisonous mermaids. In the swamp, the heartless mermaids began treating Lapis horribly, and when Manaphy attempts to stop them, the mermaids take delight in the little prince. Manaphy quickly becomes adapted to the swamp's environment, turning green and monstrous as he attacks Lapis with them. Lapis attempts to destroy everything in her rage, but Dr. Eggman caught her inside a net. The Kremling Krew kept Manaphy in the swamp's boundaries, not wishing the others of Oceana to see what he's become. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Melody and her friends find Manaphy in the swamp, and the prince attacks her, not recognizing who she is. When Melody attempts to talk to Manaphy and get him to remember, Manaphy responds by attacking her, later going to eat a beehive. When Melody tries to heal her, Manaphy bites off her ring finger. Angered, Melody fights and beats Manaphy up, and after her friends stop her, Melody proclaims how Manaphy is nothing like her mom described. Manaphy is later captured by Lapis, who is possessing Melody's body. She freezes and takes Manaphy with her during her quest to destroy Oceana, but the Team Gnaa members attack her and save Manaphy. He and Melody (in Lapis's body) are captured by Team Rocket, but Manaphy bites them free of the net, then tries to attack Melody as they escape. When Melody and Lapis try to switch back, Manaphy prevents them and uses Heart Swap to switch their bodies back. The two engage in battle - but the Heart Swap wears off as they switch again. After they change back for good, Melody uses her learned spiritbending to change Manaphy back to normal. Manaphy cries as he jumps and hugs both of them, and his tears heal Lapis's gem. Lapis bids them farewell and leaves the planet, and Melody claims Manaphy as her Firstborn with the Spirit Ball. Appearance Manaphy has ocean-blue skin, which is essentially near-solid water, as his body is 80% water. He has midnight-blue eyes surrounded by yellow outsides, two eyelashes on each eye with yellow circles at their ends. He has very stubby feet that look just part of his main body, two longer arms that end in stubs, and two long antennas with spheres at their ends, which glow red when using Heart Swap. He has a red emblem on his chest, and a little yellow oval under it. After being exposed to Mermaid Swamp, Manaphy has slimy light-green skin. His eyes are narrowed, his antennas are sharp, his eyelashes are triangle instead of circle-shaped, and his red chest gem is jagged. He also developed sharp fangs. Personality Manaphy is a carefree infant deity with a strong sense of adventure, and love for his friends and family. He is closer to his sister than anyone else, and hates to see her sad. He tries to learn how to speak English, but most of the time says "Mana Mana!", speaking his own name like Celebi or Mew. After being exposed to Mermaid Swamp, Manaphy has become ravenous and heartless, willing to attack and eat almost anything he crosses. Powers Manaphy is a very powerful waterbender who had near mastery of his powers at birth, able to call up some water several hundred feet above the sea and use it to attack. He possesses a majestic voice that can summon all of the creatures of the sea, winning their love and admiration for him, and can send them to fight for him. Being a merperson deity, he can breathe underwater and is a terrific swimmer. Manaphy's most notable power is Heart Swap, able to switch several bodies' souls with each other at one time. They will automatically switch back after a few minutes, unless the bodies get too far apart from each other. When swapped, those souls have access to the new bodies' brains, and can see into their memories and thoughts. Manaphy is also capable of speaking English with his mouth, but only a few words at a time, as he's still a baby. After being exposed to Mermaid Swamp, his fangs grew sharper, allowing him to bite more strongly, and he is a forceful fighter. Regarding this transformation, Manaphy is able to adapt to any sort of water-based environment, including the cannibalistic qualities of Mermaid Swamp. Manaphy's tears having healing capabilities, powerful enough to restore Lapis Lazuli's gem, being an inanimate object which no other waterbenders could heal. Weaknesses “It should suffice you to know, deadly poisons are harder to get rid of than healthy poisons.” -Ineptune on Manaphy's adaptability (src) Manaphy's body is 80% water, making him easily vulnerable to the dark power, bloodbending. Unlike the other Firstborn, Manaphy is unable to fly, which could be the result of being technically half-god. Also, if Manaphy were to adapt to a more "toxic" environment like Mermaid Swamp, re-adapting to a nicer environment would be difficult. However, he could be turned back to normal via spiritbending. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Manaphy was the only Firstborn and full-fledged god to be born under a god and a mortal, rather than be a demigod with minor powers. **He is therefore the only god to have a mortal (though demigod) sibling. *His relationship with Eva is similar to his one with May in the Pokémon series. *Eva and Manaphy aren't consider twins, because while Manaphy's egg was laid at the same time as Eva's birth, his egg didn't hatch until 10 years later. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Males Category:Merpeople Category:Firstborn Category:Waterbenders Category:Royals Category:Roberts Family